


Playtime

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Series: ABOweekendFics [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Omegaverse, Pups, all the caelums are alphas, ffxvaboweekend, omega clarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Prompt: Simple: PupsLook. Clarus got it. He understood. He knew parenthood wasn’t going to be the easiest of feats. But three rambunctious alpha pups were a little more than he bargained for.





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> No prophecy, no war, werewolf AU. The crystal exists but with no wall, the ring doesn’t drain anyone’s life. Also, the hierarchy of the pack takes precedence over the societal/royal hierarchy, so Gladio being firstborn makes him the leader of the pack by default, but being the firstborn Amicitia means he’s the shield to the king, so Noctis is first in line for the throne. This is all background stuff though; not important to the story. The story is about a bunch of fluffy puppies who make their fair share of messes.

Let it be known that if there were three things the Caelum family was consistent at, they were: 1) all ridiculously attractive, 2) all bound to the crystal, and 3) all alphas.

All of them.

Every. Last. One.

Of course, they married and mated omegas (because no self-respecting royal family was going to have a beta bear them heirs), so not every Caelum could honestly call themselves alphas. The omegas that married into the family had just the opposite to say, just as Clarus did. He’d grown up the shield to the king professionally and the secret lover to Regis personally, and when they’d finally gotten around to bonding and tying the knot (no pun intended)? Clarus could say for certain that he’d joined the long line of Caelum omegas.

It was cemented even more when he’d birthed their first pup.

Regis held the tiny little being in his arms, cooing down at it adoringly. Clarus would have held the boy himself if his arms, alongside his entire body, didn’t feel like lead. They were safe and cozy in their nest, however, and so Clarus didn’t mind letting Regis have the monopoly in that moment. He’d get his turn with his son soon enough.

And when he did, he found the most jewel-like set of brown eyes staring back at him, the same shade as Regis’ father King Mors’. The little red, wrinkly bundle of limbs wriggled in his grasp, but Clarus kept a firm hold. The babe was strong, healthy… Big.

Gladiolus Amicitia of the Caelum clan was an alpha.

Because of course he was.

It’d become amusing by the time Noctis and Iris were born. Both were big, strong, healthy alpha babies with loud cries and louder laughs. They were a handful, but they brought smiles to both Clarus and Regis’ faces.

And then they started walking.

Well, no. Even that was manageable. Their stubby human legs could only get them so far before the powerful gait of a wolf closed the distance quickly.

Really it was when they started shifting that it became a problem. Rambunctious alpha pups with too much energy were a workout by themselves. A three pup unit working together spelled disaster.

Regis had long learned the secret of lying there in the grass, black fur swaying majestically in the breeze as he waited for them to come to him. They did eventually. No one could pass up play time with Dad. Clarus, on the other hand, had never really been able to stamp out the chase instinct. His mind told him his pups were no longer in his sight; he needed to find and protect them. It was made even more annoying by his status as shield. His instincts as an omega were fortified by his very purpose, and so sitting around waiting for his pups to come back to him wouldn’t do.

Not when they got into everything under the sun.

By now, he’d managed to pull Noctis out of a large vase by the scruff of his neck. The little black ball of fluff whimpered pleadingly, wiggling in Clarus’ grasp as he tried to escape. It’d do him no good. Clarus had a hold of him now.

Now if only he could find the other two.

It wasn’t the most ideal of situations, stalking the halls of the Citadel in his wolf form, but it was his best chance of finding all of his children before they got themselves into a dangerous situation…if they hadn’t already. His sense of smell was better, his hearing was better, and he could walk more silently than he could ever achieve in expensive dress shoes. He had the advantage this way. He’d just have to make sure not to mow someone down in the midst of his search. He was also a lot more powerful in this form, and he was liable to hurt someone in the narrow halls. He’d have to be quick.

Well, as quick as he could be with a whining puppy dangling from his mouth. Noctis hadn’t given up his attempt to escape either, wriggling harder until Clarus’ annoyed grunt finally got him to still. Then he switched his tactic to stewing silently. Whatever. As long as he’d stopped moving around. It wouldn’t do for him to drop the boy and end up watching him scamper off triumphantly. Likely to rejoin his game of hide and seek with his siblings, which worked out for Clarus when finding his middle pup because Noctis was predictable, but Gladio would be a little harder to sniff out and Iris liked to change hiding spots midgame.

Clarus’ ears perked up at the sound of distant whining, however, and he automatically trotted in the direction of the sound. Gladio, it seemed. Instincts told Clarus to make sure his firstborn was safe, but inwardly Clarus knew no harm would come to him within the Citadel. He probably got caught hiding somewhere inconvenient.

Lo and behold.

Clarus found himself at the door of Cor’s office, the familiar scents of both his son and his pack brother meeting his nose. Noctis started wiggling again, his tongue sticking out happily despite himself. Happy to see his brother, Clarus supposed. Which was nice, but Clarus was somewhat displeased that his son had seen fit to interrupt Cor’s work for the sake of a game. No wonder he was getting chewed out by Cor, bundled up in the man’s arms like a little furry brown package. Unlike his little brother, Gladio didn’t struggle or attempt to escape. He whined loudly, that was for certain—Clarus felt his ears flattening against his head at the sound, but this was expected of a pup so young. He seemed to know struggling was futile though. No point in trying while Cor the Immortal was chewing him out.

Huffing in amusement as Gladio was finally let down, Clarus turned back towards the hall. The sound of claws against the smooth floor followed behind him, Gladio knowing better than to make a run for it. He’d probably get away…Clarus wouldn’t risk letting go of or harming Noctis by giving chase, but he knew he’d be in for it later if his footfalls even so much as deviated from Clarus’ path. Omega or no, Clarus had long since gained his reputation as the strict parent, and all three of his children knew it. And speaking of the third…

Clarus’ journey took him all throughout the Citadel halls, checking multiple hiding spots where she might’ve stuffed herself into. She wasn’t in the vases, she wasn’t in little pockets around the corners of hallways, she wasn’t in closets or hiding in empty rooms, she wasn’t in the greenhouse (a surprise as it was her favorite place to hide), and she hadn’t given up and pattered off to her room. Odd…

Gladio sped up until he was in front of Clarus, taking the lead as his snout was raised to the air. It wouldn’t help much really, with how many scents were in the air within the halls, but Clarus allowed it if only because it seemed to raise his son’s spirits when he was being productive. They padded their way back in the direction Clarus first came, retracing paw prints until they reached the outer gardens separate from the greenhouse. A high pitched, excited bark met Clarus’ ears and he picked up the pace as a result, following the sound until he found the source.

There she was, all dark brown fuzzy fur, hopping up on Regis’ back and playing with his ears. The alpha himself was, of course, lying there majestically as he allowed her playtime. Why should Clarus have been surprised…

Exhaling through his nose, he finally set Noctis down and laid on his belly as he watched both of his sons run towards their alpha, tumbling into him in their attempt to turn him into their personal jungle gym. Regis made no attempt to stop them…he just lay there. Watching Clarus. As their pups easily gravitated towards him.

Smug bastard.

Admitting defeat wasn’t easy for Clarus, but it was difficult to do otherwise when he realized Regis’ method worked. He might as well get used to the idea of taking it up himself.


End file.
